Штудирование сердца и мозгов
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: ...Они просто хотят понять, почему так скверно общаются и что им мешает считать себя семьёй. В один прекрасный день они являются на приём к психологу. Но, кажется, уже ничего не удастся разрешить.
1. Chapter 1

– Альфред, Артур, поведайте мне о мотивах вашего визита.

Англия многозначительно взглянул в сторону американца, сидящего в соседнем кресле с изумрудной мягкой обивкой и крутящего головой во все стороны – он осматраивал кабинет, в котором они оказались пару минут назад. Оба почти насильно попали сюда, но теперь это уже не имело значения. Стыд отступил, на его место пришла неловкость.

Солнечный свет, полосками лёгший на колени, казался мерзким и липким.

«Что я здесь делаю?» – эта мысль отразилась в паре голубых и паре зелёных глаз, когда Франциск перебирал на светлом столе, за которым сидел, бесконечные бумаги. Вообще, это хорошо, что расположилась троица в кабинете именно так: Франция по одну сторону стола, англосаксы – по другую.

«Я уже люблю этот стол. Он выполняет роль Ла-Манша?» – отстранённо подумал Англия.

Он был уверен, что вот-вот его смелый братец заговорит, потому и помалкивал. Шелестел разве что ветер, порой стучавший открытыми окнами, и когда те громыхали от порывов, а узорчатый тюль поднимался и становился совершенно похожим на морскую гладь, Бонфуа бросал взгляд на окна, и шум прекращался.

– Чего ты хочешь добиться этим, Альфред? – Франция, по необъяснимым причинам принявший на себя роль психолога, теперь тоже повернулся к младшей стране.

Америка под их невидимым напором вздохнул почти обречённо, но тут же выдавил из себя не самую весёлую улыбку, расправляя плечи.

– Я хочу добиться понимания, – на секунду он оборачивается к напряжённому Артуру. – Взаимопонимания, – добавляет он поспешно. – Трудно понять, что у Англии в голове.

– А ты? – Франция переводит взгляд и внимание на Артура так резко, что тот теряется. – Что привело тебя сюда? Ты хочешь, чтобы ваши отношения изменились?

– Меня привёл сюда Америка. Да. – Англия будто старался делать вид, что случайно здесь оказался. И ещё в окно беззаботно так посмотрел, подпирая подбородок ладонями.

– Не паясничай!

Артур тут же исправился:

– Я тоже хотел бы понять, какие трудности... Стоят на пути нашего, кхм, мирного сосуществования.

– Отлично. Если ни один из вас не считаёт всё это неправильным или ненужным, – француз подписывал некий документ с сосредоточенным видом, а теперь протянул его братьям, – подписка о неразглашении.

– А почему именно ты – психолог? – всё-таки спросил Альфред, уже наклонившийся поставить свою подпись.

– Ну... Я всего лишь заинтересованная сторона в ваших отношениях, – Франция руками развёл. – А кто вам ближе? Хотите, Брагинского позовём.

– Не надо. Тебя потерпим.

– А кто был инициатором визита ко мне? Только честно!

– Визита? Э... Ни один из нас уже не помнит, – сказал Америка. – Зато могу ответить на похожий вопрос, то бишь «Кто первым решил помириться, протянул руку?». Это был Англия, если честно...

– Ты тогда убежал, как трус, – осуждающие нотки англичанина забавляли. Он ёрзал на своём месте, очевидно, желая убраться отсюда куда-подальше.

– Я не ожидал от тебя! – оправдывался трусишка. – Ты так долго сперва не хотел меня видеть, а потом сам пришёл ко мне. Я тебе не поверил!

– Могу поинтересоваться, а когда это было? – Франция подался немного вперёд, упираясь руками в стол. Беседа уходила из-под его контроля, и этого нельзя было допустить.

– Америка обнимал кита, – молниеносный ответ Англии.

– Хм? Точно! – вспомнил Джонс и обрадовался.

– Ещё и слюни пускал. Мерзость... – а Артур скривился.

– Америка, есть то, что беспокоит тебя в последнее время? – Франциск, пока они там болтали о китах, присутпил к своим непосредственным обязанностям – стал расспрашивать.

Англия и Америка были слишком напряжены, чтобы сиюминутно решать свои проблемы и рушить стены, выросшие между ними. Оба аккуратно одетые и окружённые блёстками лоска, в воображении Франции сейчас были двумя всклокоченными юношами, растерянными и напуганными.

Альфред сосредоточенно глядел на своего слушателя, что действительно был невозмутим и просто-таки внушал доверие собственной персоне. Как он это делал...

Альфред вздохнул и отбросил всякие сомнения, пообещав себе, что не станет обзываться.

– Его холодность. Нулевая реакция на просьбы встретиться, поговорить. Если и встречаемся, то он слишком сдержан. Я уже не понимаю, ненавижу я его эти «волшебные слова» вежливости, к которым он питает слабость, или обожаю их за то, что они не дают нам разругаться. Хотя и так ругаемся постоянно. Это полный отстой!

Альфред совершил настоящий подвиг, выдал уязвляющую его правду. И сегодня он будет говорить только правду во имя «особых отношений»

Франциск переключался на частоту Артура.

– Артур, тебя что-нибудь беспокоит? Что-то, что может даже влиять на твоё здоровье?

– Здоровье? Спасибо, у меня есть врачи, – усмехнулся тот, ещё и не думая раскрывать свою душу. – Проблемы с давлением я устранил.

– А твой туберкулёз? – Альфред вспомнил надрывный кашель британца и повернулся к нему, потом к психологу: – Нам ведь можно задавать друг другу вопросы?

– Не злоупотребляйте, – смирился Бонфуа.

– Это не туберкулёз. Это другое. Я попросил бы не затрагивать эту тему, – Артур сохранял невозмутимость, но теперь положил ногу на ногу. Ощетинился всем своим видом. И откровенно заговорил: – Меня беспокоит его наивность. Он просит меня о тех вещах, которые я не могу для него сделать.

– Интригуете, – удивился Франция. – Так... Вопросы будут совершенно разные. Отвечать честно, или будем вечно тут сидеть! Артур. Скажи, есть что-то, что тебя не устравает в отношении к тебе Альфреда?

– Разумеется! – Англия достал из кармана пиджака огромный листок, свёрнутый до этого наподобие свитка, и одним концом развёрнутая грозная бумага коснулась пола.

– Я имел в виду самое беспокоющее тебя качество или же привычку! – Франция растерялся, только взглядом впился в такой список. – Поверь, это может быть важный момент твоей жизни!

Можно было заметить, что французу удалось остепенить Англию: тот заалел лицом, но совсем чуть-чуть, неловко огляделся и свернул бумагу, чтобы спрятать.

– Альфред меня не уважает, – Кёркленд точно знал, откуда берут свои истоки все проблемы. – Уже очень давно никакого уважения, порой и «Арти» назовёт. Я на 800 лет старше!.. Нет, даже, возможно, на 1000 лет! Что за тон? Учил же уважать семью, ладно... Раньше он трепетнее ко мне относился, да и сейчас не переходит границы, но я ему как дружок, как подросток! Не считается со мной. По-моему, он совсем загордился.

Англия гневался и не волновался по этому поводу, так как знал, что «сейчас можно, да и нужно». Америка стиснул зубы и полуотвернулся, а слова так и просились вырваться, но он силился и глотал их. Всё ведь совсем не так!

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он почитал тебя как старшего родственника? – догадался Бонфуа и всплеснул руками. Первые выводы он мог записать в свой блокнот:

«Гордость Англии задета. Он может так же возбуждённо размахивать руками, как кто-либо из более южных регионов – хотя это ему и не свойственно – когда чувствует, что его не уважают те, от кого уважения он ждёт в первую очередь. Амерканцам нужно, чтобы их любили, а англичанам наплевать на любовь, им нужен le respect».

– Конечно, это было бы здорово, – поиграл с таким предложением Кёркленд. – Хотя бы немного слушал, что я говорю, – но к Америке не поворачивался. Тот покосился на него, показывая, что слушает прямо сейчас.

– А мне кажется, это Артур меня не уважает, – у Альфреда также появились претензии.

– Неправда, – буркнул Артур.

«Он хочет привелегии, основываясь на историческом опыте...» – а француз опять что-то записывал в свой блокнот.

– А что это за вещи, которые ты не можешь сделать для него? Ты упоминал.

– Да... – вспомнил Великобритания и как-то притих. – Мы с ним можем видеться на Рождество или в День Благодорения. Чаще незачем и просто не получится. Мы можем становиться врагами время от времени, потому что теперь мы оба – государства, и жить, как семья, мы не можем. Америка стремится к небывалым высотам и кичится при этом своим, хм: американством. Это мешает. Это всё он виноват! – Англия не смог бы не высказать этого необоснованного – или обоснованного слишком, стоит лишь разъяснить все подробности – обвинения. Глубоко вздохнул.

«Англии трудно выносить его присутствие? Возможно, он не может поддерживать контакт? – предположил Франциск. – Это удивительно! Он так умело перевёл тему в другое русло, что Америка и не заметит».

– Чёрт, ну я же сказал, что моя культура – не твоя, а это значит, что твою культуру я не порчу, понимаешь? – Альфред забавно нахмурил брови.

– У тебя вообще культуры нет. – Артур обвиняюще тыкнул пальцем в сторону Джонса, теперь гневно глядящего на него. – И меня на самом деле мало коробит то, что ты отмечаешь своё рождение в день, когда изгнал меня, обозвав тираном.

– Не думаю, – Америка таки попытался улыбнуться.

– Мы можем сохранять нормальные отношения, если... – Артур стремительно отвернулся от младшего, собираясь с мыслями, а Франция опять договоривал за него:

– Если ты будешь инициатором, Артур?

– Нет, я не об этом. Просто пусть он уважает меня, – Англии показалось, что эти двое почти физически на него давят, поэтому сбавил обороты. Не просил многого.

– Теперь я скажу: того же требую от Англии. И не надо снисходительно ко мне относиться, это оскорбляет! – Джонс же скандировал на повышенных тонах.

– Будешь инициатором? – француз уже переключился на янки.

– Придётся! Я и так всегда первым ему звоню, Артур у нас стеснительный...

– Франция, только представь, этот гадёныш недавно отрёкся от меня из-за пульта, – покраснел Кёркленд.

– А Артур ударил меня ногой по попе, и мерзко хохоча, спрятался в ванной и заперся там!

«Чёрт. Эти англосаксы не уступают друг другу. Теперь подвесим их над пропастью и поиграем с нервишками, хе-хе...»

– Что будешь делать, если Англия попадёт в беду? – стоило Франции задать такой вопрос со «внезапчиком», Альфред потерялся: тут же представил различные вариации возможных «бед». Почему-то все эти беды доводили англичанина до смерти. Америка как можно удобнее и прочней расположил руки на мягких подлокотниках кресла и поднял голову, задумавшись.

– Смотря какая беда, – захлопал он ресницами.

– Например... – губы Франции растянулись в лукавой улыбке. – Представь, что я собираюсь его изнасиловать.

Артур поперхнулся бы чаем – и это было бы красиво – но поперхнулся он воздухом, так как чай в данный момент не пил. Это отвлекло бы его от... от решения важнейших проблем с важнейшим союзником.

– Ну, Англия справится с тобой, я думаю, – Америка почесал подбородок, нарисовав себе картину маслом, даже несколько картин с разным поведением Артура. – Я не знаю, что там у него на личном фронте. Может, он будет этого хотеть? Я не должен вмешиваться, – рассудил он так и сделал физиономию «ай какой я молодец».

Франция, заметив, что Артур хочет выкинуть что-то злобное, жестом руки остановил его возможную тираду и кивнул американцу – «продолжай».

– Допустим, он не хочет и пытается вырваться, но я сильнее, – Франциск был бесстрашен и даже буравящий его взгляд с английской стороны не усмирял. – Ты единственный, кто есть рядом и видит это. Поможешь Англии?

– Если он попросит об этом, – как-то уже совсем неуверенно сказал Альфред. Неясно было, хочет ли он рассмеяться или действительно волнуется.

«Я заметил у Америки странную эмоцию! Не понимаю, хорошая она или плохая, но, кажется, он растерян. Попытался бы я наяву изнасиловать Кёркленда, тщательно при этом подготовившись, уверен, получил бы хук справа от Америки. Или хук слева... Почему он не может ответить?» – записывал Франция в свой блокнот. Нужно было подойти к опасной черте.

– А если не попросит тебя! Я уже припустил с него штаны, а гордость не позволяет Англии закричать, он не в силах противостоять, вот-вот его честь загнётся! – теперь Франция жарко заговорил, наращивая обороты, чтобы вызвать резкий и правдивый ответ американца.

– Я выстрелю! – решился Альфред.

– В кого? – заинтересовался Англия, а, может, и испугался.

– Хм... Во Францию, конечно.

– Предположим, у тебя нет пистолета, – Бонфуа нагнетал обстановку.

Желваки у Америки заходили – злится.

– Как это нет? Тогда я нокаутирую тебя, ха-ха! – он поднял перед собой руки, как боксёр. – Если и это не сработает... А если бы это была ваша ролевая игра? Если бы Артур разозлился из-за того, что я тебя отключил, а, Франция?

– Да ну, он бы обрадовался, – Франция сам удивился. Повернулись к Кёркленду.

– Да, ты правильно говоришь, – англичанин улыбнулся почти сладко, а в голове уже нарисовал план гадости, предназначенной специально для француза. Ему совершенно точно пришлись не по душе примеры, приводимые Бонфуа. Знал бы он, что ждёт его дальше, какие муки совсести и рыдания души! Тотчас бы подскачил и скрылся с глаз долой, домой, домой, в возлюбленный дом, коротать возлюбленное одиночество!

Было видно, как американец, в отличии от своего брата, приободрился и даже как-то осветлел. Он любил поболтать, чего не скажешь о Британии.

«Америка готов сотрудничать и идти навстречу. Сомнения насчет готовности Англии сделать то же».

Франциск прикусил кончик ручки на некоторый волнительный момент и поднял свой взгляд.

– Англия, давай представим ту же ситуацию, только...

– Или ты сейчас придумаешь что-то получше, или выстрелю уже я, – Артур терял самообладание, когда Франциск был рядом. Несмоненно, его бесили эти странные замашки француза развращать всякое, что священно и неприкосновенно. Семью, например.

***

Солнце стояло уже в самом зените, но стран, начавших свой увлекательный экспериментальный сеанс ещё тогда, когда белый горячий диск робко показывался из-за крыш самых невысоких домов... это совсем не волновало. Им учтиво предложили завтрак, и те учитво согласились, и таким образом Франция ещё более разморил их к разговору.

«Максимальный комфорт!»

– Перед тобой маленький Англия. Что ты чувствуешь?

– Что? Маленький Англия? Ты серьёзно?!

– Да-да, ответь.

– Пожалуй... Умиление?

– Перед тобой взрослый Англия. Что ты чувствуешь?

– Хм-м... Я вспомнил о кукле, которую мне подарил Англия. Чёрт, это как-то должно сказать мне о твоём мнении обо мне? Намёк на нашу разницу в возрасте, или что?

– Сейчас я не имею права говорить, Америка.

– Ох, Англия, давай теперь ты отвечай. У тебя на коленках сидит малыш-Америка. Что ты испытываешь?

– Желание его убить. Он заболел, а меня не было рядом, и когда я приехал, пришлось не спать несколько ночей от его криков, лечить и лечить его... Засыпаю – и снова крик. Я не выдерживаю и трясу его с силой, чтобы он заткнулся и уснул, наконец...

– Англия! Тут только я создаю ситуации, просто опиши свои чувства!

– Хм. Чувства. Мне тепло. Я бы тоже уснул, но наверняка он меня скоро разбудит сам, потянет за волосы, ещё чего. Я чувствую... Радость?

– Перед тобой взрослый Америка. Что ты чувствуешь?

– Разочарование.

Больше, чем сам смысл слова, произнесёного Артуром, на Америку повлиял тон, которым оно было произнесено: это был какой-то обречённый шёпот. Альфред ощутил холод, подступивший со спины, и жар, прилипающий к лицу.

В течении нескольких секунд вся троица молчала. Франция понимал, что вмешался напрасно, ведь всегда у англоскаксов останется что-то, что касается только их. И что-то, чего французу не понять.

«Давно известно, что англичане слишком зациклены на прошлом и приукрашивают его намного больше, чем те же самые американцы, испанцы, русские... Это, должно быть, отличительная английская черта. Какой бы вкусный кусок не был подан Англии сегодня, его взгляд всегда будет нарравлен мимо него, и он всей душой будет тосковать по «золотым временам». Это как раз то, чего я не могу исправить».

Англия слегка изменил положение рук, уже давно скрещенных на груди. Несмотря на всё неудобство, им испытываемое, он был готов к дальнейшим расспросам, он давно смирился. Ему даже стало интересно , кто же первым из них сдастся, кто поднимет белый флаг? Из чьих уст прозвучит «Я не могу больше»?

– Следующий вопрос, – опомнился Франция. – Опиши Артура с хорошей стороны. Какие черты его характера красят его, распологают к себе? Хотя я совсем не уверен, что подобные существуют, но ты мог бы попробовать, – Франциск дал довольно тяжёлое задание.

– Несомненно, это сдержанность и лояльность. Ещё я прибавил бы к этому...

– Англия, заткнись! Должен сказать Альфред!

– Хорошие качества? – Америка покосился на брата, задумавшись. – Думаю... Я не могу сформулировать это.

– Попробуй, – настаивал француз.

Янки почесал макушку. Ну не знал он, вернее, знал... Знал, что правильно будет сказать. Он взглянул на Англию, немного усталого, но терпеливо ожидающего его слов. Оба брата краснели.

– Наверное, преданность. Да, – твёрдо сказал Джонс, а Артур ахнул. – Что бы я ни делал, пусть даже что-то неправильное, он меня не бросал, не отворачивался. Ещё, – Америке стало немного легче дышать после признания, поэтому настроение улучшилось и он говорил увереннее: – терпеливость. Её не всегда хватает, но это мне всегда в нём нравилось. Он вежливый... Чистюлька, – очень смешно прозвучало из его уст. – А ещё такой невозмутимый, хотя это бесит временами, но качество на самом деле классное. Ещё... Это странно... Благордство. У меня этого никогда не будет, – Америка понял, что краснеет, – а в Англии есть что-то благородное, и это не может мне не нравится.

– Что ж, просто прекрасно, – Франция был немного изумлён: сам бы он вряд ли признался, что считает Англию хорошим человеком, хоть в чём-нибудь... Даже под угрозой смерти. А Америка взял и выдал. Герой.

Артур же сидел весь пунцовый от приятного смущения, давненько его так не нахваливали. К тому же, англичанин чувствовал, что Альфред смотрит на него и ждёт какой-либо ответной реакции. Нет, не так – он доволен тем, до какого состояния довёл старшего, и теперь просто нахально пялится, а улыбка до ушей.

«Америка делает успехи! В какой книге он вычитал обо всём этом? Не верю... Non, я не верю, что ему действительно удалось увидеть это всё в нём».

– Смотри, как у него бомбит, – Альфред взял да и тыкнул красного, как маков цвет, Артура пальцем в плечо.

– Хр... – Франция закрыл рот ладошкой, чтобы не заржать в голос, и издал презабавный звук, похожий на хрюканье.

– А плохие качества описывать? – Америка явно вошёл во вкус.

– Нет-нет... Ха-ха... – Франция развеселился, пока Кёркленд выходил из ступора. – Англия, к тебе тот же вопрос. Давай, поделись, какие хорошие черты в нём видишь?

«Этот полёт фантазии будет довольно интересен...»

– Кхм, – Арти прочистил горло, но с ответом медлил. Он весь застыл в напряжении, сводя к переносице брови и глядя в одну точку. А потом его лицо резко переменилось. Это выражение, когда человек хочет что-то сказать, но думает, как бы получше выразиться. – Чувство справедливости, по-моему, единственное, что я в нём ценю. Да и то завышенное. Ну и долбануть может тому, кто неправильно поступает, – британец, наконец, просто пожал плечами. Больше ничего не вспомнилось. Он спокойно смотрел в пустоту в нескольких метрах перед собой – это уже не было разглядывание предметов изысканного, хоть и скромного, интерьера – и будто сам позволял себя рассматривать. Таким образом, не выдавая эмоций, он пока ещё был не-у-яз-вим.

– Будь честным – ещё порция вопросов, – Франция видел, что прогресс есть, это вызывало бездумную улыбку.

– Жарь. Я готов. – Артур отмер и достал флягу из потайного кармана – давно ли он собирался сделать это?! – и опустошил половину.

– Эй-эй! Не настолько честным, Англия! Убери флягу! – Франция замахал руками, а брови Америки взлетели, а потом он захихикал.

– Нет. Она полетит в тебя, если задашь неправильный вопрос, – ровно, но с нотками разражения произнёс англичанин.

«Когда я успел задеть его за живое?! Выпивать обезбаливающее нужно при серьёзных ранениях, но в их случае... Неужели всё так плохо?»

И вот Франция подошёл к красной черте.

– Когда ты в последний раз поднимал на Америку руку? – он оборвал этот нарастающий спор и, едва уставший, прикрыл глаза и положил подбородок на сложенные ладони.

– Э... Не могу припомнить, – Англия теперь стал рассматривать стену. Должно быть, на ней для него вырисоввались картины из прошлого, которых никто, кроме него, не видел.

– Америка?

А вот тот ответил сразу, щёлкнув пальцами.

– Лет двадцать назад. Он напился, а потом я чем-то разгневал его, потому и получил. Мне удалось остановить его, но...

– Ты ударил меня в ответ?! – поразился Артур, ещё даже не сумевший вспомнить тот самый день.

– Я всего лишь толкнул тебя в грудь, вот и всё! – Америка был серьёзен.

...И к ещё более красной черте!

– А ты, Америка, когда в первый раз...

– Да когда Англия приплыл и сказал о «гербовом сборе». Я впервые осмелился.

«Кажется, не врут, – француз отметил новые изменения в их поведении и даже перемены в чертах лиц. Они были, как перед битвой. Или в перерыве между боями? Надо похоронить убитых и вызвать подкрепление, всё-таки; для скорби нет места и времени, надо думать о победе над противником, закованным в латы. В свою очередь, Франция представил поле боя – настоящее, с кровью, синих и красных бойцов. Мысленно перекрестился. – Здорово, что речь не зашла о войнах! Я ожидал от них подобного».

Франция убежал от злосчастной черты за милю и мог перевести дух.

– Ладно, дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

– Америка, а тебе есть за что злиться на этого парня?

– За заблёванные лондонские дорожки в субботу утром, ну и за поганый характер. Он сложный и отторгает... Меня. Ну, плевать, что мы воевали, это можно хорошенько обсудить и со спокойной душой вспоминать эту тему. Тогда все будет о'кей! Я не хочу вечно смотреть во мрачное вчера, а упёртые англичане всегда стремятся назад. Я что, один смотрю вперёд, а?

– Кажется, я понимаю вашу проблему, – Францию осенило, но он был подозрительно спокоен.

– Да? В чём она?

– Англия смотрит назад, а Америка вперёд. Не можете смотреть в одном направлении?

– А как это? – изумились братья.

– Можете просто закрыть глаза, чтобы никуда не смотреть?

И он закрыл.

Америка, решив испытать то, о чём говорил француз, немедля захлопнул веки и ждал дальнейшего с любопытством. При этом Кёркленд лишь с сомнением взглянул в его сторону и отвернулся. Он не верил, что...

– Итак, доргой мой, твои ресницы трепещут, как крылья бабочки... Не надо открывать глаза, не пытайся... Вот, держись вот так, мой батончик. Сейчас твоя фантазия должна немного поработать! Представь Артура старым слабым джентльменом с тростью, которая уже не может ему помочь передвигаться. Что ты будешь делать?

– Должно быть, понесу на руках?

– Какая твоя реакция на это?

– Настучу ему той самой тростью по голове. Ибо нех..й.

– Похоже, ему не нужна такая опека.

– Тогда постараюсь свою помощь сделать ненавязчивой.

– Я лучше умру, чем доживу до того возраста, когда не смогу сам позаботиться о себе, – сказал Англия. – Но, к слову, он уже сделал всё прекрасно, – его голос вывел американца из задумчивости, и Альфред поддержал:

– Мы живём вместе теперь. У него ж дом затопило, – Америка ткнул пальчиком Кёркленда в бок.

– Ты переедешь, когда вода уйдет? – Франция кинул Артуру заискивающий взгляд.

Воцарилось молчание. Ни единая мышца на лице брита не дрогнула, а его ответ был подобен грому в этой тишине: «Да».

– Ты раньше не говорил об этом, – Америка готов был обидеться, бессильная злоба запылала огнём. Младший схватил его за рукав, чтобы увидеть хотя бы отражения каких-то эмоций в его глазах и лице.

– Я думал, ты сам понимаешь, что мы не сможем всегда быть вместе, – Артур не хотел сталкиваться с этими бойкими, настойчивыми глазами снова. Так как знал, что может либо разнежиться и продолжать нести ахинею, либо разъяриться.

— Ты пришёл, — уточнял Америка, прекрасно зная ответ, — чтобы уйти?

— Да.

«Нужно их успокоить, усмирить пыл, или ничего не выйдет».

Франциск глубоко вздохнул: он собирался говорить о том, в чём сам никогда до конца не разбирался.

– Что ты думаешь об американской мечте, Артур? – он развалился на своём месте, чтобы расслабить этим две пружины, сидящие напротив.

– Я о ней не думаю, – Англия и вправду не раздумывал над ответом.

– Америка, ты..?

Альфред бросил растерянный взгляд брату и стал с тем же видом хлопать по своим нагрудным карманам шумными большими руками.

Англия поморщился, а, поймав новый, на этот раз вопросительный лазурный взгляд, сам рассеянно спросил: «Что такое? У меня крошки от бисквита на лице остались?».

Альфред с усердием что-то царапал на найденном клочке бумаги, скомкал его и с размаху отправил на стол заспавшемуся Франции.

– А?.. – отмер тот, и его локоть, на который он облокачивался, съехал со стола. – О...

i«В определённый момент у меня не осталось сомнений в том, что я родился, чтобы спасти Британию»,/i – провозглашала записка. Бонфуа взглянул над ней на замаскированный пафос Джонса, вздёрнувшего подбородок. Активные розовые оттенки щёк Америки выдавали его неловкость.

– Что ж, тогда я всё-таки хочу понять, что тебя там, Англия, не устраивает. Давай-ка сюда свою большую бумажку... Свиток, давай, я хочу тоже прочитать. Наверняка, поэзия какая-нибудь!

И психолог взял нехотя протянутый британцем клочок гневных слов, выведенных на бумаге. Обжёгся, ещё даже не взглянув на них.

i«Я терпеть не могу своего младшего брата. Он – это куча проблем. Только этот идиот не даёт мне спокойно жить. Он конченный, я из-за него все свои нервные клетки скоро угроблю. Бесит, бесит! Я бы мог отдать за него жизнь, а он мне в глаза смеётся: «Сдохни скорее, тварь».

Каждый день я играю с ним в прятки, бл..ть. Даст мне пинок под зад и прячется в туалете. Да, он может сказать, что это я так делаю, но это... Это что-то вроде безобидного мщения.

То, что я оставлю вкусного себе на потом, он сжирает раньше, чем я успеваю моргнуть. Он младше меня, но иногда мне кажется, что он меня вот-вот убьёт. Рашку доводит, меня доводит, это вообще. Постоянно вы..бывается, не уважает меня.

Свинья, мне постоянно приходится за ним убирать обломки танков или разбросанный попкорн – а нам снова приходится вместе воевать и снимать фильмы. Обычно его невозможно заставить что-то сделать, даже перестать тыкать меня лицом в мою несуществующую конституцию. Вот же прицепился. Мне и без неё неплохо живётся. Он ещё, вообрази, смеет приходить на собрание моего Содружества и восклицать об отсутствии конституции перед четвертью мира! Этот очкастый утырок меня доведёт когда-нибудь...

Я ненавижу, когда он прикасается к моим вещам, особенно к достопримечательностям... и к гитаре. Мне страшно за струны, он ведь порвёт их, когда начнёт «играть». Он совершенно не думает о моём спокойствии. Я совсем не так молод, чтобы сносить все политические недовольства, к которым приводит его горячность – он делает этот мир лучше своими методами, а я вынужден его поддерживать силой даже тогда, когда у меня нет сил.

Сервиз я ему свой тоже не доверяю: он может разбить большую часть, когда будет руками размахивать. И я просто терпеть не могу, когда он трогает мою технику. Военную, в особенности. Он постоянно лезет на рожон! Да, я уже говорил об этом. Всегда буду говорить.

Не люблю, когда он со мной разговаривает. Например, сейчас я узнал, что он угробил мою экономику, и теперь мне придётся выбрасывать кучу тонн рыбы и сыра. Я просто пошёл в бар, возвращаюсь, а тут мне такой подарочек. Представь! Он придумал санкции. Что за глупость?

Я на него орал, а ему по боку. Только что еле успокоился, так как сильно плакал.

Чтоб его панки изнасиловали»./i

Солнце пекло спокойно и мирно; мирно летела и спала пыль; всё плыло в невозможно глухом состоянии.

Франция прочитал усердное письмо прекрасному никому – так как оно адресовалось явно не Америке, а некоему... другому Англии, который был единственным, способным вникнуть в огорчения оригинала – усталого и раздражённого.

«Кажется, я начинаю понимать Артура, – Франция задумался. – О, Боже, я сказал, что начинаю понимать его?! Какие жертвы для собственной души! Я тоже не в восторге от того, как Америка ведёт себя порой, но я более терпелив. Или всё дело в том, что с Альфредом меня связывает меньше и я не нахожусь столько времени рядом с ним?»

Он украдкой утёр слезу – и это была слеза понимания.

Кёркленд удивился, когда увидел такого расстроенного Францию. А потом обрадовался, что смог его расстроить. И тоже украдкой. Он хотел бы изменить положение дел – быть не против Альфреда Джонса сейчас, а, напротив, быть с ним в команде, противоборствующей лукавому, любопытному самоучке...

«Это было бы неплохо. Не я так говорю – стол так поставлен!» – Артур, расшевеливая свои тёмные и не очень думы, колючие нити, тернии, смиряясь с разрастающейся болью в отваливающемся затылке, подал голос:

– Ах, согласен, если я и являюсь истоком наших проблем, то это из-за того, что грезил на самом деле об американской мечте, но я... не был готов принять её к тому моменту, когда она проявила себя. Я был не готов к тому, что она выразит себя iтак/i и сломает, – пылающая речь Англии неожиданно прервалась, и ребята думали, что он не заговорит, если не напомнить ему. Сухое лицо Артура выглядело впервые за приём столь вдумчивым и измученным. – Я не ожидал, что мечта отразится так разрушительно на моей семье. Можно сказать, Америка выбрал её вместо меня. А я ведь думал, что он слишком мал, чтобы её нести, я думал, это буду я, я...

– Но ты даже не думал о ней! – всплеснул Бонфуа руками.

– Я её создал! – воскликнул Артур, как ревностный собственник. – И она сделала это, – он многозначительно указал на Альфреда, который плевал в потолок.

Артур Кёркленд чувствовал себя угнетающе безнадёжным дураком; всякий раз, когда он глубоко зарывался в памяти, лапы странной болезни сжимали его глотку до крови, а под глазами залегали тени... В этот полилог болезнь ещё не вступила. Но Англия её чуял: феи, для которых Артур был самым отважным стоиком, нашептали ему, что в этот раз лучше уносить ноги, а Альфред его догонит, если додумается, конечно: они вдвоём сами могут прекрасно всё обсудить.

– А это довольно сложно для моего понимания, поэтому упростим вашу задачу, – Франциск нервозно что-то искал в ворохе бумаг. Заскучавший за этим зрелищем Альфред уловил себя на мысли, что с лёгкостью может дотянуться до ручки окна и впустить в кабинет порыв ветра, достаточный для того, чтобы все эти бесящие бумаги взмыли в воздух, а потом могли спокойно поплыть в небе над городом...

– Нашёл! – обрадовался Франция и искренне улыбнулся, так что даже Америка покраснел. Психолог стал размахивать найденной книжечкой. – Поймай, янки.

Бонфуа потирал элегантные ладони одна об другую. Прямо как муха. Странно, муха, а ест лягушек, всё ведь должно быть наоборот, так?

Они не взирали друг на друга.

– «Психические аномалии»? Со мной всё в порядке, – Альфред достал коробку Taco bell, ненароком рассыпая на пол половину этого маленького и хрустящего, и ел теперь, читая французскую книжечку, чавкая и разговаривая.

– Я в этом не уверен, – прошептал Англия.

– Что с Америкой не так?

– Не знаю...

– Тогда проблема в тебе, – прищурился француз.

– Но! – Артур хотел было возмутиться, но главный здесь и сейчас не он. Пришлось замолчать.

– За что-нибудь обижаешься на него? – следующий вопрос обогнул его и полетел в другую сторону.

– Да я обижался на Англию ещё раньше, чем вы узнали о моём существовании, – отмахнулся ответчик и захрустел снеками. Старые друзья непонимающе переглянулись.

– Я долго следил за ним, с тех пор как вы оба объявились у меня дома, – пояснил Альфред. – Я видел, как вы хозяйничаете здесь и... я не понимал, почему. Он действительно думал, что это ничьё. Я так обижался, – погрузил ладонь в пакет и задержал там её, надул щёки. – Я хотел показаться ему и даже подходил на очень близкое расстояние, но он меня не замечал! А я просто боялся сделать что-то другое, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Какой он был нахальный со своей властностью!

Франциск бы не сказал точно, но, кажется, у янки изо рта полетели крошки.

– А странности у него есть?

– Послушайте, давайте сначала разберёмся в нём, хорошо? – у Англии аж в висках затрещало от напряжения... Он растирал их, надламливая брови, но его подавленность, скорее всего, была принята за обычное настроение.

– Да, замечал, – невозмутимо продолжил Америка. – Мне казалось, что он двинулся умом. Слушай, в твоём буклетике сказано о проявлениях слуховых и зрительных галлюцинаций, – увлечённый, он еду оставил на коленях, стараясь держать те под прямым углом, и липкими от жареного руками потряс буклет. – Во-о-от, «Во-первых, разговоры с самим собой, напоминающие беседу или реплики в ответ на чьи-то вопросы; смех без видимой причины; внезапное замолкание, как будто человек к чему-то прислушивается. Встревоженный вид; невозможность сосредоточиться на теме разговора или определённой задаче; впечатление, что ваш родственник видит или слышит то, что вы воспринять не можете. Если все симптомы совпадают, – а они совпадают! – то ваш родственник болен и ему нужна помощь».

– Америка, – подозрительно, но спокойно протянул Артур, и в голове его прояснилось. – Этот буклетик и есть причина, по который мы сидим здесь сейчас?

– Нет, мы только у психолога, а твоими личными проблемами займётся другой врач, если ты не будешь упрямиться.

Все подумали, что Артур расстроится и обидится, разгневавшись, но он повёл себя совершенно иначе.

– О, четыре пятьдесят, – он бодро поднялся, намереваясь уйти. – Франциск, мне нужен перерыв.

– Только не сейчас, Англия, это важно! – Джонс догадался, что тот с несвойственной ему трусостью сбегает.

Артур уже выпорхнул из кабинета.

– Англия, пойми, ты болен, – кричал Америка ему вслед, падая с кресла. – Ах, ладно. Мы оба больны, – добавил он тише.

Когда Франция и Америка остались наедине, Альфред пожаловался после недолгого, нелепого молчания:

– Мне надоел его «five o'clock» в самый неподходящий момент.

– Может, не стоит этого делать? – спросил Бонфуа так сочувственно, что Америка только сейчас понял, что он до сих пор подавлен какой-то бумажкой Англии.

«Я чудесный Амоур, я должен соединять сердца, устранять разлад, я принесу согласие, но они слишком сложны! – внутренне причитал и страдал француз, – чьего-то желания недостаточно!»

Альфреду не были ясны причины такого состояния, поэтому он смешался, сдвинул к переносице брови.

– Чего не стоит? Вести его к психиатру? Да я же пошутил.

– Нет, я о том, что происходит именно сейчас, я говорю о тебе, – разъяснил Бонфуа, но на самом деле американцу стало ещё непонятней.

От переизбытка чувств Франция преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и положил ладони ему на широкие плечи. По другую сторону дверей тем временем облокотился англичанин, целенаправленно подслушивающий, что о нём там сплетничают.

– Подумай. Такой скрытный, Англия открылся тебе... – говорил Франция так, словно боялся забыть слова, и торопился. Его неясные желания обжигали, глаза блестели приглушённым светом. – Вы помиритесь, станете более откровенны и дружелюбны, будете верить др'уг в друга. А если ты предашь его после всего этого? Англия вряд ли простит это, вы ведь до сих пор из-за старья всякого собачитесь... Мир – это прекрасно, но разве тебя не устраивало то, что было раньше, до этого дня? – вразумлял он, склонившись над собеседником. – Если тебе нужно будет оставить Англию позади для своей личной цели – а такой момент когда-нибудь обязательно наступит – он больше не захочет тепло общаться с тобой, как самые близкие родственники, как вы хотите сейчас. Поэтому я хочу спросить тебя: iты уверен в том, что ты делаешь?/i Старший брат хочет как лучше.

– Я... – Джонс почувствовал странную и мерзкую ошибку.

Франциск был прав.

– Может, всё-таки не стоит? – он повторял свой вопрос для пущего эффекта, а Джонсу почудилось, что его бросили в море и что он давится воздухом, но это всего лишь Бонфуа давит на него, облокотившись руками.

Дверь внезапно раскрылась, и ребята встрепенулись. Франциск подпрыгнул, перелетев через стол и оказавшись по другую сторону.

– Замечал ли ты ещё какие-либо странности в его поведении? – он уже энергично протирал от невидимой пыли маленький вечный двигатель, засевший у него меж папок «family feud» и «family likeness».

– Англия, он... Он может ходить по дому целое утро в одном полотенце на бёдрах! Я не понимаю, почему он это делает? Он же кичится джентльменом. И тут, на тебе, в нём нет смущения.

– Ну ты же не леди, – криво ухмыльнулся Англия, опускаясь на пригретое им местечко. Без чашки в руках – забылся подслушиванием. – Или тебя что-то смущает? Ты вроде говорил, чувствуй себя как дома, Англия. Я постарался следовать этому...

– Да он не только таким ходит, он при этом разговаривает по телефону, ест, пьёт, расчёсывается. Да, я удивлён, что он вообще расчёсывается. Also, он может даже поиграть на волынке, вообразив, что на нём надет килт! – глаза Джонса расширились, а руки схватились за волосы, взъерошивая их.

– Ничего я не воображаю, – на самом деле эмоциональномть Альфреда губила Англию быстрее, нежели его физиологические процессы.

– Воображаешь. Знаешь, Франция, Артур может так и сесть в полотенце и с волынкой напротив меня, по-мужски сесть, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, – Америка закрыл лицо ладонями.

«Ребёнок, честное слово», – благосклонная улыбка Франции.

– Это физиология, Альфред, успокойся, – Артур, правда, не смог припомнить ни одного такого момента, и счёл это признаком приближающейся старости, а не шутливой американской лжи.

– Как обличитель неправд, я могу сказать, что Франция прав – ты намного более развратен, чем о тебе можно подумать. Что за странное желание демонстрировать своего петуха в моём доме.

– Лучше бы сам перестал сидеть, по-девчачьи забрасывая ногу на ногу, как будто кого-то стесняешься.

«Они снова ссорятся... Из-за птичек...» – Франциск с едва угасшим интересом наблюдал за ними, готовый в любой момент остановить спор.

– Только не рассказывай, что мужчины не сидят, забросив ногу на ногу, – на этом Альфред рассмеялся.

– Это когда хвастаются чистыми носками или пиво жмёт на кнопку спуска...

– Может, поговорим о чём-нибудь важном для вас обоих? – не выдержал Франциск.

– А разве нам не пора домой? – расстроился англичанин.

Франция хлопнул себя по лбу: его раздражение и неудовольствие проявлялись всё ярче с каждой неподходящей репликой двух больных. Он составлял план спасения утопающих, успевая при этом записывать самое интересное из того, что произошло, ровно как и собственные мысли по этому поводу, но теперь записи стали неровными настолько, что прочитавший их винил бы во всём злосчастный врачебный алфавит.

– Вы явно не понимаете, что означает «смотреть в одну сторону», один из вас – ваш общий балласт!

Англосаксы указали пальцами друг на друга.

– Альфред, а Англия сказал мне, что ты – свинья, – после подобного заявления Америка запнулся и отвлёкся от спора, мгновенно забывая о нём.

Бонфуа принялся за отчаянную меру – разозлить ребят, чтобы их искренность разрослась.

– Знаешь, как можно осчастливить Америку? – воспользовавшись замешательством, он потребовал ответа.

– Навалять ему еды побольше, – подсказал Кёркленд.

– Только не твоей... – а тот нарочно злил его.

– Закройся, тебя не спрашивают!

– Почему ты кричишь на него? – Франция словно впервые услышал ярость в словах самого знакомого человека.

Артур прилично завис, он стал копаться в себе, может, он действительно не знал.

– Не знаю. Он по-другому не понимает, – изумлённо ответил британец.

– Тебе есть за что на него злиться?

– Он отрёкся от меня, и я не думал, что он может тосковать, и видел его широкую улыбку в подтверждение своих мыслей. Я злился до последнего времени, а потом пришло... письмо. Америка, видите ли, просто не решался сказать, что ему не хватило времени, проведённого со мной, для полного счастья.

– Значит, теперь ты перестал злиться?

– Нет. Он может предать меня. Он может делать это из нехороших побуждений.

Америка сглотнул. Франция поднял бровь.

Артур слабо зарделся лицом.

Поселилось недолгое молчание.

– Во время твоего полового созревания, Америка, ты думал об Анг... о Британской империи, как о возможном любовнике? – выражение француза напоминало откровенное блаженство.

– А?! – опешил Артур.

– Я не помню, – покраснел Америка, захлопав глазами. – Наверняка, нет, ведь я понимал, что это невозможно.

– А вот и нет! В такой возрастной переод любой человек подвергается самым запретным мыслям о самых различных и близких людях.

– Франция, я сейчас уйду, – угроза с американской стороны.

– Слабак, отвечай! Юношей ты сказал бы Артуру о своих возможных проблемах... как мужчины?

– Еп! Я ещё не был мужчиной в юношестве, – нашёлся Альфред, думая, что отвертелся.

– Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. А мог бы ты возжелать Англию?

– Он мой опекун, бл..дь, Франция!

– Конечно, он, как единственный источник тепла в твоей полной самых разных событий жизни, мог бы тебя заинтересовать. Заинтересовать, привлечь, и ты бы поведал ему об этом?

– Его бы опять носило в плаваниях, мне бы не представилось возможным ему сказать что угодно.

– Я задал вопрос, на который можно ответить «oui-non».

– Угу.

– И ты бы был готов к худшему?

– Еп. Я уверен, он бы отверг меня. Это было бы ещё более сильным толчком для противостояния.

– Ребята... Я с вас ох..еваю, – Кёркленд вытирал пот со лба носовым платком.

– У вас был секс?

– Нет! – англосаксы были единодушно возмущены, и Франциск остепенился и стал нервно перелистывать некие страницы.

– Depasser le but, c'est manquer la chose... — забормотал он что-то на своём языке. Он опустил глаза, вглядываясь в блокнот, в котором работал до этого, но не прикоснулся к нему, а только листал, словно искал что-то. На этот раз он чиркнул следующее: «Не нужно было делать такого lapsus. Как эгоистично. Это не зов крови, это любовь и жажда к прошлому. Мы рабы нашего прошлого!»

– Прости, Англия. Как ты чувствуешь себя четвёртого июля?

– Никак я себя не чувствую.

– Альфред, как просыпаешься в этот день?

– Всегда по-разному! В последний раз я долго не хотел открывать глаза, потом долго пытался придумать причину того, почему будильник не звенит, а потом до меня дошло. И я опять лежал, только уже слушал поющих птичек... Соловьи, кажется. Вот так.

– А не петухов?

– Не...

– Подробнее.

– Ум... После этого, да?

– Oui.

– Я вспоминаю, – протянул янки с несвойственной ему глубокой задумчивостью. Кажется, он хотел уже объединиться с британцем против исканий Бонфуа. – Англию, блин, кого мне ещё вспомнить? Его серьёзную мину в этот день или то, с какой ещё более серьёзной миной он придёт дарить свои булочки с гашишем, натовских солдатиков и боксёрские перчатки с пружинками.

– Ты спал этой ночью?

– Вроде да. Хотя снилась бурда всякая, спать не очень хотелось.

– А хотел бы ты сказать Англии что-то такое, что никогда не решался? – доктор подмигнул в знак того, что он персонаж дружелюбный и положительный.

– Да, – и Америка покраснел и захихикал, как девица какая-нибудь.

– Давай!

– Я уверен, что не хочу это слышать, – отозвался Артур после того, как услышал такой необычно застенчивый хохот от американца. Ему и без того плохо было, но жтот смех...

– Мне... Хи-хи-хи...

– Что?

– Мне... Я... Дай потрогать свои брови?

– Что-о?!

– Ха-ха-ха! Я всегда этого хотел! Можно!

– Боже всемилостивый.

– Ух, какие мутанты, я слышал, в них обитают волшебные существа, и это их лес, – пробубнил Америка по той причине, что прикрывал рот ладонью, дабы не рассмеяться прямо в лицо англичанину. Бровки, сказать, на ощупь были самые обычные, как у нормального человека. Америка даже сравнил их с мягким пухом; он неспешно проводил по ним указательным пальцем, будто пытаясь раскрыть секрет такой густоты. Англия закипал, но янки не обжигался, даже будучи столь близко.

– Выходите, козероги и сирены, – прошептал американец.

Франция фыркал, не в силах сдерживаться:

– Ты сейчас похож на обезьянку, которая выискивает в шерсти у другой обезьянки блох! Ха-ха~

– Заткнись и умри, придурок, – это был Кёркленд.

– Насчёт обезьянок: я помню, как Англия доставал небольшое зеркало и спрашивал у тебя мелкого: «Хочешь посмотреть на обезьянку?», а ты ему так радостно отвечал: «Хочу!», и Англия с хитрющей ухмылкой давал тебе зеркало. Ты так удивлялся!

– Shut up! – весело взвился младший.

– О, а я помню, – поскольку Америка маячил прямо перед его взором и никак не отходил, так что побить его можно было основательно, Кёркленд погрузился в очередной рассказ, забыв напрочь об ущербе, который может быть ему этим нанесён. – Оставил Америку маленьким одного дома, и он особенно сильно ныл в этот день, – беззастенчиво отталкивает Альфреда от себя, его щёки всё ещё красны, как маков цвет, – а когда мы отплыли, он бросился в воду и поплыл за нами по-собачьи. Пришлось садиться в шлюпку, так как докричаться до него было невозможно на большом расстоянии. Мы почти подплыли, малыш выбился из сил, и тут... лодка перевернулась. А я плавать не умею! Тот парень, который грёб, вытащил нас обоих на берег. Я потом хорошо так глупца отшлёпал!

– Ага, и дрожал при этом от страха: «Я почти утонул! Я почти захлебнулся!» А-ха-ха-ха! Так ты... Ты это за себя боялся, а не за... меня... – Джонс в который раз унял преждевременную радость, грустно падая в кресло. – Я знал, что ты эгоистичная сволочь. Но так уж быть, прощаю тебя, я добрячком.

Англия, собиравшийся покачать головой, бросил ошалелый взгяд на свою руку, опомнившись после рассказа. Рукав тонометра был надет на его плечо.

«Что? Когда Франция успел?» – он уже собирался снять посторонний предмет с себя. Так как сам тонометр лежал на его бедре, обращенный дисплеем к склонившемуся, дабы посмотреть результаты измерений, Бонфуа, брит постарался закрыть цифры, но не успел.

– Эй! Двести на сто пятьдесят, ты действительно умираешь, – заметил Франциск, а лицо его выглядело так, словно он старался не заржать. – Тебе физически опасно припоминать п'ошлое, может, остановимся на время? Пф!..

– Когда ты нацепил на меня это дерьмо?

– Ты был так увлечён своим монологом, что не замечал ничего вокруг, – врач всё ещё фыркал.

Британец метнул взгляд в младшенького.

– Я честно хотел остановить его, но, когда я развернулся, чтобы увидеть его, было уже поздно, – сказал тот. – Он переходит границы, верно?

– Верно, соглашусь с тобой на этот раз.

– А давай смотреть в одном направлении...

На довольного Бонфуа?

В то время, как они уже смогли ощутить незримую поддержку друг другу, явно сильно преувиличивая значение своего недовольства, брошенного Франции, Франция радушно улыбался и разводил руки.

– Отложим всё: отныне привествуйте друг друга чаще и стройте скорее Трансатлантический тоннель! Знаете, он поможет видеться пару раз каждый день~ Всего полчаса езды; ничто лучше не сблизит вас! Англия, иди лечись, но не забывай обнимать его и контролировать его питание, и сделайте своё соперничество спортивным и справделивым. Не следует упоминать ля секс, у вас и так конфликт поколений, и это только прибавит трудности!

Англия пытался скрыть своё разочарование, но вы способны заметить его на его бледном лице. Америка доел, сжал в кулаке обёртку и подумал о том, что это он во всём виноват: Англия даже разболелся из-за него, а не из-за южного соседа.

«Этот день в этой клетке с ним и с ним ничем не сделали лучше мою жизнь».

– Обнимитесь же, дорогие пташки, – Бонфуа ударил в ладоши, глаза его блеснули. – В противном случае я не отпущу вас и сам вас обниму, какие бы неприятности не возникли.

— Не заставляй меня совершать дефенестрацию, пожалуйста, — и Артур, этот безумно вежливый человек уткнулся в белоснежный платочек, дабы не видеть главного раздражителя.

Как только Франция рассудил братьев и приказал им обняться, таким чудесным образом признаваясь друг другу в привязанности и любви, они пересеклись взглядами, по-видимому, желая исполнять его волю, но после оба вперились во Францию, поднялись и подошли к затрусившему доктору, перевернули стол, хороня француза под ним, ударили друг друга по ладоням и, смеясь, ушли. Вместе.

– Я дал им общность... – пробубнил он на французском под ворохом досок. – Нет, ничто так не сближает двух людей, как общая ненависть к третьему!


End file.
